Return to Time
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: You get thrown back to time. In the era where Kings ruled kingdoms and wage war to claim territory, where witches, wizards, sorcerrers and whatever you call them are still well-known. What will a city girl like Maka do and be when she discovers she just traveled back to time? Accidents leads to Fate ;D Read and Review please.
1. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Hurts. It hurts so bad. The gashes, cuts and bruises. The shivering coldness. The foul weather. The nasty stench of blood. The midnight darkness and the dark ominous atmosphere hovering over my frame. My small and petite figure shuddered at the glacial coldness of the storm. I tried to move my arm, but it was heavy, like something was on top of it. I tried to feel my legs. It was quite wobbly but it was fine, just the wounds were hurting. Next, I tried to feel my left arm. It moved, I was able to move it. I brought it closer to me and held it above my face. I examined it for other injuries, but just like my legs, cuts and bruises were the only present, luckily, I had no fractures. I studied my surroundings. Rocks. I laid on a rocky place. In my viewpoint, I'd say I am situated below a cliff. I twisted my head to my side and saw a forest. I looked to my right and saw my bagpack on top of my arm.

_So that's what was heavy._

Beyond my bag was a figure of another person.

_I am not alone?_

It didn't move. It was like it's dead.

"Hey. Wake up." I called out softly. My voice ragged and raspy. I may have been out for a long duration. The person didn't respond.

"Hey.. Please Wake up.." I pleaded.

_Do I know this person?_

The darkness made it too hard to see and the heavy rain was even making it harder.

"Hey." I tried for the third time. None. The heavy pouring rain was all I could hear.

"Help us.." I squeaked. I tried real hard to call for help. Nothing. Not even a speck of light was visible.

"Hey.. Are you fine?" I asked the person. Still, it wouldn't respond.

"Goddesses.. Help us please." I prayed.

"Is this my end? Have I reached the end of my life? I.. I don't want to die yet.." I monologue as I felt the darkness eating me away.

"I don't want to."

"Maka!" a loud voice flitted in. I woke up with a start as I registered the sweet face looking over me with worry.

"Ma.. Mama?" I asked. She nodded softly, answering me. I pushed myself up slowly, the covers sliding down my frame.

"Are you fine?" she asked as she swept my sweat-drenched bangs across my face. I nodded, unsure what to say.

"You were murmuring in your sleep. You kept on saying, you don't want to die." she repeated worriedly.

"Just my nightmare. I don't know, it's been occuring pretty often lately." I confessed.

"What nightmare, dear?" she asked.

"That nightmare, where in, I am laying across a rocky place. My body was full of wounds and bruises. The weather was bad and chilly." I repeated.

"That again?"

"This time, Mama. I was with someone." I said. She froze for a second.

"Did you see?" She asked. Her voice, sounded a bit alarmed and unsure.

"No. It was just a figure of a person. I couldn't see well. Everything was a blur. I tried to talk to it, but it won't answer.. Like it was.. Like it was.. Dead." I narrated, shivering at the thought that the person with me was dead.

"I see. It's fine, Dear. It's just a nightmare. Forget all about it, okay?" she said and rubbed my arm up and down, trying to comfort me. I smiled weakly and nodded.

_Mama's right.. It's just a nightmare and everything in it is just a figment of my imagination._

I thought to comfort myself. I looked over to her and she smiled sweetly.

"Mama.." I called out softly.

"Yes?" she answered in a sweet, calming voice.

"Thanks, for waking me up, that is." I said and smiled.

"It's no big deal." she said before she stroke my hair and stood, pacing towards the door.

I, myself, stood up as she closed the door behind her and stretched my stiff body limbs. I only have a week now before school starts again. One week to do whatever I want. One week left before I bid goodbye to my favorite place; the Library. Yeah, I know that already. A lot of people pointed that out to me, you know, but that's what I am, though it's not that bad being one, you know? A bookworm, that is.

I walked to my bathroom and stripped out of my sweaty clothes as I turned the shower on. The warm water immediately calmed my nerves as it washed the remnants of that nightmare. I took my sweet time in just being under the shower and let the water fall on my diminutive frame. I tried to look over my body and see if there were left scars on the places that had wounds on my dream but there was none, not even a scratch was left.

_So it really was just a nightmare? Then why was someone there at where I laid?_

I asked my self and lifted my head to feel the warm water fall on my face.

_Nah, I shouldn't dwell on it anymore._

I told myself before I went out and wrapped the towel around my naked body.

I walked to my closet and took a simple white one piece dress that flowed all the way down to my knees. It had frills on it's hems and a ribbon on it's sleeve. I comb my hair down and took a native hat. I rushed downstairs and sat a while to eat my breakfast before I dashed to the front door and slipped my sandals on.

"Mama! If you need me I'll be on my usual spot, Okay?" I cried from the door.

"Yes! Have a great day, Dear." she cried back from wherever part of the house she's at.

I closed the door behind me and started for the shortcut I always take when going to the library. It's not a very friendly path but I ignore it just because it takes me faster for the library.

..

.

"Why, Hello Maka-chan! Came to read again?" the librarian, Uncle Bob, greeted with his usual liveliness and his cup of coffee.

"You won't mind my presence, would you?" I asked as I made my way to my usual spot.

"Oh Dear, you know I always love having you around." he said, taking a sip of his strong black coffee before looking back down to his current book.

"I see, then I'll be on my usual spot." I walked to the window where the sun's rays were abundant and the fresh cold breeze blows gently. I smiled as I found my favorite spot and walked close to it with a book in my grasps.

"The summer breeze gently blows the hair out of my face. The light the sun gives, illuminated the beautiful scenery. The breathtaking landscape before me is nothing but magnificent." I started to read along the lines of the page that I always loved to read.

"The calming sound of the calling birds, the beautiful sound of the rushing water.. Ah! One could see how beautiful this place is!" A voice, full of emotions, continued the next line before me. I whipped my head to my side and saw my best friend giving me her sweet smile.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing here?" I softly exclaimed and stood up to give her a light hug.

"Oh well, thought I'd hang out with you. I guessed you'd be here, and look's like I was right." she said and took a seat opposite of me. I sat back down and stared at her.

"How did you know those lines?" I asked curiosly.

"I heard you repeat that countless of times already that I remembered the most part of it even if I didn't want to." she joked. I giggled softly.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No need. I had fun listening to you anyway. It's like whenever you read that book, you always had this pretty smile on your face and a light atmosphere around you." she said and leaned over the table and took a good look at the wide open book in front of me.

"Well, I liked it's story." I said sheepishly as I brought the book close to my chest.

"I can see that. What's it about anyway?" she asked.

"It's about how a girl met the boy meant for her. She loved the meadow so much that she spent most of her time in it. She was there, admiring it like what she does almost every day, when one day, a handsome man came out of nowhere. He was beyond perfection. His eyes gleamed beautifully like the most precious gems. His face was carved perfectly. His built was lean yet strong and his hair danced gracefully along the wind." I said dreamily, clutching the book closer to me.

"Whoa! Talk about perfect."

"But, it's all just that, a Story. A man like that can't be real." I said and averted my eyes.

"Yeah, rather than a dream guy, why don't you look around you and settle for what's here and real." Tsubaki said and looked outside the window. In the distance, a figure was waving towards us. I waved back as I recognized it and turned back to Tsubaki.

"But.. I see him as my friend. An important one."

"Give him a chance. He confessed to you already and had been waiting since then. He's been with you for Goddesses-know-how-long. Let go of a dream that's too impossible to be true, Maka. Live in this world; The Reality." she said as she took the book from my hands and set it down with a soft thud. I looked down and let out a deep sigh. I looked back to the figure growing more closer and closer.

"I guess so." I said, with a little hint of uncertainty.

"Go." She urged and pulled me up. She pushed me out of the door after we bid farewell to Uncle Bob, who just gave us a little nod and smile.

"Hey Maka, Tsubaki." He greeted as he approached us.

"Hi Kid." Tsubaki responded first.

"Uhh.. Hello. What brought you here?" I asked.

"Nah, just thought you might want to hang out with us?" he said and gestured to his companions, a friend of mine too. Liz and Patty were talking to one another before they noticed me and waved. I waved back and noticed my one annoying friend playing with a ball, making it cross his arms and shoulders, spin on top of his finger and all sorts.

"You're playing basketball?" I asked.

"Yeah. A little recreation before school starts is good." he said with a bright smile. I returned the smile which they took as an assent. He took my hands in his and pulled me. It's not like I didn't like Kid or anything, but somehow, I am not comfortable with his hold on my hand. I looked over to Tsubaki and sent her a look that I need her. She just smiled and walked beside Black Star.

_That girl! She wanted to be with that annoying loud man and dragged me into this!_

I thought accusingly and just let Kid drag me.

..

.

_What on earth am I doing?_

I thought as I held the ball in my hands and stared at it.

"Pass the ball here Maka!" I heard Kid's voice call me. I stood there, not moving, unsure whether I should run and pass the ball or just simply pass it to him. I chose the latter. I threw it as hard as I could and instead of passing it to Kid, the ball somehow found it's own way to the ring.

"Whoa~ You can play Maka." Kid praised. I didn't know how I did it but I guess it was just pure luck.

"I thought you didn't know how to play Basketball." Tsubaki asked.

"I don't. I just threw it and intended to pass it to Kid but I think I placed more force than needed and, quite luckily, the ball found the ring." I said and giggled.

"You are a lucky girl Maka." Liz said and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I protested as I ducked to avoid it getting messier than needed.

"Hehe~ Maka-chan's so lucky." Patty said.

"I guess?" I said with an unsure smile.

"That's not fair!" We heard a loud voice exclaim. We all snapped our heads to his direction and gave him confused looks.

"I didn't cheat, you know? It's pure luck." I said defensively.

"YOU'RE STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT FROM YOUR GOD!" his voice boomed so loudly. We sweat-dropped at his claim.

_And here I thought he was mad at me for getting that lucky score._

I thought and face-palmed. I heaved a deep sigh and turned around.

"You know, I am exhausted. I'll just go home first." I said and bid them all farewell before I made my way back to the route that usually takes me home.

"I really am not suited for those kind of sports. Owww, my whole body hurts." I complained and gently massaged my arms and shoulders. I pushed the doors to my home open and slid off my sandals.

"I'm home." I called out weakly.

"Welcome back Dear." Mama responded and peeked from the kitchen.

"What do you like for Dinner?" She asked happily. Somehow, her liveliness was infecting and I found myself smiling inspite of my aching muscles.

"Anything, you make tasty dishes after all." I answered and started for the staircase.

"Okay then, I will call you down for dinner." she said before she continued with what she's doing.

"Okay, I'll be in my room then." I answered back and went in my room. I walked directly to my bathroom and stripped out of my sweaty and dirty dress.

_Really those guys, making me play basketball despite wearing a dress._

I complained half-heartedly and giggled as I remembered their faces when I made a score. I twisted the faucet and let the warm water pour in my body, washing the fatigue away. After a short shower, I filled the tub and dipped my pained body in, relaxing the sore muscles all over my body. I closed my eyes and leaned back.

_**[You don't belong here!]**_

I gasped inaudibly as the voice rang in my head. I sat up abruptly and looked around. No one was in my bathroom except for me.

"Who was that?" I thought aloud and decided to climb out of the tub and changed into fresh clothes. I was combing my hair down when I heard Mama call me.

"Maka! Dinner's ready."

"Coming Down~!" I cried back. I put the brush down and went downstairs.

Have I ever mentioned my Father? I guess not, he's very busy with work and flirting here and there. I sometimes wonder what Mama feels whenever she sees Papa flirting with other women. I wonder if she feels the way I do; getting annoyed, and angry at him for doing such insolence.

"What's wrong, Dear? something on my face?" she asked when she noticed me staring at her from the doorway. I snapped out at that moment and walked close to the table.

"No. It's nothing." I lied and pulled a chair out and sat.

"Here, Help yourself." she said with a bright smile and placed my food in front of me.

"Where's Papa? It's getting late." I asked and avoided to meet her eyes. I am not sure what to expect to see when I look into her eyes.

"I think.. maybe just got a little bit late off work." she answered brightly, without a trace of insecurity, anxiousness and distrust. I sometimes hate that side of her but greatly admire her for trusting my idiotic father so much. As if on cue, the doorbell reverberated across the house.

"Ah! There he is." she exclaimed and smiled sweetly.

"Speak of the devil." I murmured under my breath as I stabbed my viand with my fork.

"I'm Home!" his hard and low baritone voice boomed around the house.

"Welcome Home, You're just in time for dinner." Mama's cheerful voice answered him. It turned silent and all I could hear were their footsteps closing in the kitchen.

"Maka Angel!" he exclaimed and rushed towards me to give me a hug, probably. I stood up abruptly from my seat and brought my plate along with me. Because I stood up all of a sudden, I caught him off guard and his knees came into a painful contact with my chair.

"Oww." he grunted and held his knees. I looked over to him and watched him rub his knees when he noticed that and lookes up to me with his usual act; puppy-like eyes.

"Hmp." I gave him the cold shoulder and dumped my plate on the sink and washed my hands.

"I'm going to my room." I said to no one in particular and wiped my hands on a cloth near the sink.

"Okay." Mama and Papa answered at the same time.

I reached my room and closed the door behind me and just then, a message came in and my phone beeped. I walked to my dresser and took my phone with me and plopped on the bed.

_**- Let's all meet up tomorrow in the Central Park, Okay? Time: 10:00am SHARP! No late comers allowed and No refusals! Bring with you swimwears too ;) Okay? It's settled then. See ya tomorrow guys!**_

_**-Tsubaki : ) -**_

It read. I sighed as I tossed my phone to my side and closed my eyes.

"Swimwear.. I bet she wants to go to the beach then. Oh well, might as well have fun before school starts." I monologue and curled as I felt sleep pulled me into it's arms.

**Author's Rants :**

**Hey guys! I made a new story :) Are you happy? Cause I am. Anyway I did another since a lot were asking that I make a Sequel for Red-Eyed Demon or a new one, but I am finished with Red-Eyed Demon so I settled for making a new one. Is it fine? I hope so. Anyway, I'll wait to hear from you about how you find this story, okay? l'm going to expect your reviews. Thanks!**

**-Halloween Godspell~**


	2. Accident

**Accident**

* * *

The sun shone down so brightly on us. The glowing rays it casts down makes the sea look like it was littered with sparkling diamonds or dusts. It made the scenery look breathtaking. I was not that against this outing, I'm sure it would be fun, it's just that I am too embarrassed to wear such skimpy clothes; covering only a little part of your body.

"The beach~~" Patty cheered and dashed towards the sea ahead of us. I giggled at her liveliness before I felt arms linked with mine and I was dragged towards the sea too.

"Wa-Wait! Guys! Wait!" I cried.

"Let's Go Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed excitedly.

"It'll be so much fun." Liz said and started to raise the jacket I wore to hide my swimwear.

"Please! Do-Don't!" I cried, flustering and flushed.

"Why hide that beautiful flawless body?" Liz smirked.

"Do-Don't! Stop! Patty! Help!" I cried and looked over to Patty, looking at us curiously, wondering whatever we were doing and Kid covering her ears.

"Ki-Kid?" I asked inquisitively. He looked away and averted his gaze as he blushed.

"I.. I'm sorry Maka." he muttered, which I barely heard.

"Teehee~ I bet he wants to see you in a swimwear too." Tsubaki whispered in my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hiee! Help! Black Star! Please! Please help me." I cried.

"Guys, stop torturing Maka." he said in a stern tone. They looked towards him and looked surprised.

"The yacht is waiting. Let's go." he said. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt their grip on me loosened up. I quickly drew my arms back and lowered my jacket back again.

We walked to a wooden dock and saw a butler at the farthest end of the dock.

"Oh! There he is." Liz said. She pointed at the butler and waved.

_I guess that's Kid's butler? How did Liz know the butler?_

I thought to myself and eyed Liz. I lowered my gaze back again and pondered on it when a hand suddenly caught mine and held on it. I looked up and saw those golden orbs that always looked so happy.

"Thank you for coming with us today." he said and smiled sweetly. I smiled back at him.

"It should be us to thank you. Thanks for letting us use your yacht."

"It's not a big deal. I just hope that you have fun today." he said and squeezed my hand softly. I just nodded and cast my eyes back down. I can feel my heart beat wild and warmth cover my face.

"Heey~~! Lovebirds! Hurry up!" Tsubaki called loudly for us as they waited in front of the yacht for us. I jumped a bit and flushed again.

"Sh-Shut up, what's with that weird name!?" I yapped. They just laughed at me as they mount on the yacht. I felt Kid's hand tremble and I whipped my head back to him and saw him cover his mouth with his free hand.

"Kid?" I asked worriedly and tried to reach for him. When a chuckle escaped his lips and eventually he burst out laughing.

"Ack! Wha-What's wrong?"

"No.. It's.. It's nothing.. Sorry." he said haltingly as tried to regain his composure and control his mirth.

"Mooou~ you're just like the others, laughing at me." I pouted and crossed my arms, stomping away from him.

"Wait! I-I'm sorry Maka.. I really am.. It's just that.. It's just that you looked so cute." he said without really looking at my face. I was kinda glad though, at least, he wouldn't see the redness of my face intensify.

"I.. Is that so? But no matter what.. I won't forgive you that easily. You'd have to do better than that if you want me to accept your apology." I said and turned around, trying not to let him see me blush.

"I'm really sorry." I heard him and turned back to him.

"You really must make sure I will have lots of fun. Okay?" I said and winked at him before i took his hand and dragged him to his own yacht.

_I guess, it's not too bad to try and love this man._

..

.

"Is it still far? Patty wants to take a swim already~!" Patty whined and pouted. I giggled and tapped Kid on his shoulder lightly.

"What?" he asked as I seemed to have snapped him out of daze.

"Maybe we should have a quick stop and just let Patty enjoy a bit." I said and pointed to the thrashing young lady acting like a little girl throwing a tantrum. He grunted and sighed as he ordered his butler to stop for a bit. Patty felt us halt and abruptly shot up and looked over us before she got rid of her shirt that hid her blue halter swimwear matched with a blue skirt. She immediately ran to the foredeck and without hesitation jumped in the biggest pool.

"Come on guys! It's cool." she said and invited us in the water. I politely shook my head and remained on my seat where as Liz and Tsubaki started to strip out of the clothes they had above their swimsuit and dove in too. Black Star followed suit with a loud yell from the coach roof and joined the ladies. Kid stood up too and slipped out of his gray hoodie that was, apparently, the only top he had and threw it on his seat just like what everyone else had done, well except for his butler and me. He held his hand out for me and stared at me like he was telling me to take his hand and go have a dip like the whole gang. I started to lean back and held my hands in front of me.

"I.. really don't think that's a good idea Kid." I said meekly as the blush came crawling up to my face again.

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

_Yeah, what could be so wrong having a swim? My swimsuit for Pete's sake!_

I screamed inside my head. He never took his eyes off me as is his hand; they were still out for me to take.

"Well, you see.. I'm not really fond with exposing so much of my skin." I reasoned. A frown marred his cute face as his eyes looked sad.

_Aww.. I really really hate seeing that look! But I must hold my fort and not give.._

He turned to me and stared deep in my eyes, his golden orbs pleading me, looking like a lost puppy begging to be kept in. He grabbed my hands and engulfed it with his warm large ones and pulled me closer.

"Please?" he breathed.

Okay, that was the last straw. I sighed in defeat as I bobbed my head up and down slowly. His facial suddenly turned from sad to gladness and excitement. He went ahead of me as he gave me time to strip out of the clothes I had on to hide my embarrassing swimsuit, which the credits go to Tsubaki; my innocently dangerous best friend.

He had gone ahead and jumped in when I emerged from the cockpit and stood on the foredeck. They all snapped their attentions at me that I suddenly felt insecure and wrapped my arms around me shyly.

"Wha-What's wrong? I know it.. i-it doesn't lo-look good on me.. s-so stop staring." I stuttered and avoided their gazes as I eventually felt them check me from head to toe. I was wearing a cyan halter swimwear with ruffles on my top and with a cyan skirt to pair it with. I expected to hear them laugh anytime now but nothing came. I turned to them and saw them gaping and gawking at me.

"What's wrong?" I squeaked.

"Wow." I heard Black Star say.

"I-I didn't think you'd actually look good on it Maka." Liz followed up.

"It's so cute, Maka-chan~~!" Patty burst.

"Yeah." Kid just agreed and continued to gawk at me with a little blush on his face.

"I told ya it looks good on you." Tsubaki said and clapped her hands.

"Tha-Thanks." I said in gratitude and looked down, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there? or join us here?" Liz asked and wiggled her brows. I smiled a bit and dove in to join them. Patty was right, it was cool and refreshing, especially when you've been under the hot scorching blaze of the sun too much and your body just craved for the coolness of water.

I surfaced up and breathed in oxygen before I pass out of not in taking some. We played around for a bit and after an hour of being in the sea, we decided to climb back up and continue to the island Kid's family owns. Their exclusive villa was the only building there, not that the island was that big anyway. He said it wasn't too big, which I hope is him not being humble. The Island was on sight already when suddenly I was under the ocean looking at the overturned boat. It all happened so fast that I wasn't able to prepare myself. I had slipped my bag on since I got myself ready for disembarking at the island but a wave caught us off guard and overturned the yacht we were at. Things were floating out of the yacht and I couldn't see anyone. I was panicking that I forgot to hold my breath and even let go of some. Dots started to cloud my vision as I tried my hardest to keep myself conscious and swim up, but everything was futile. I couldn't keep up any longer and the darkness welcomed me with open arms.

..

.

I groaned and grunted as pain coursed through my body. The pitter-patter of the light rain was able to wake me up and I peeled my eyes open. I was staring at the scarlet skies as rain started to pour out heavily. It was dark and scary, but more than that, I could feel my body's muscle screaming with pain. I could feel a lot were damaged in my body, evident from the indescribable pain. I tried to move my arm but it was heavy, like something was rendering it unable to move. I tried to move my other arm and moved. I brought it above my face and studied it. It had wounds and bruises.

_Hey. Isn't this just like my usual nightmare?_

I quickly checked my other arm and my bag was there, on top of it, making it so I can't move my arm. I moved my legs and it was wobbly indeed.

_It is the same!_

I turned past my bag and saw that silhouette again.

_Am I having another dream? But the pain.. It feels so real._

I pinched my cheeks hard and it sure did hurt. I wasn't dreaming! I was living my own nightmare!

"Hey.." I croak.

_It was the same as my dream. My voice being hoarse and raspy from the salt water I had drunk and from not using it for a couple of hours._

"Hey.. Wake up.." I called out and just like my dream, it wasn't responding.

"Oh Goddesses... Hey, are you alive? A-Are you fine?" I continued to ask, nothing. The annoying sound of heavy rain was all I could hear.

_Oh! How I wish I was just in another nightmare and anytime now Mama would come up and wake me._

I thought to myself and squeezed my eyes close. I tried to think back of what happened to me before I woke up in this rocky place.

_I was in the yacht with the gang when we were washed up and overturned with a big wave that engulfed us. I was watching the overturned boat and the things floating out before darkness swallowed me._

"Oh yeah.. Those guys.. What happened to them? I-I must get up.. Th-They might be in-" I was cut with a groan. I turned to the silhouette I just couldn't make out and saw it shift.

_It's alive!_

I thought happily and all the more forced myself to get up.

_It could be Kid or Tsubaki or Liz or Black Star or Patty!_

I thought excitedly as I stood up on my jelly legs. I had to hold on to a rock to support myself and slowly went over to the silhouette figure. I carefully walked over to the person and saw a beautiful young man with silver hair that looked almost white. He wore a black shirt under a simple brown jacket. He looked pretty normal, well no, except for him being incredibly gorgeous even for a man though and that unique pretty hair colour. I sat beside him and poked him softly.

"Uhhmm.. Hello?" I asked.

He just groaned and aside from that, there was nothing else. I huffed and pulled him up. I searched for somewhere we could shelter for the rain and that's when a nearby cave came into view. I walked forward and brought us inside the cave. We were both drenched in the rain and I took my blue hoodie off as well as my black shorts and only had my swimsuit on. I squeezed my hoodie hard and drained it of water. I turned to the gorgeous guy and debated if I should strip him out of the drenched clothes or just let him have it on and leave him alone. I think it's better than being called a pervert.

_But, will you really let a damn gorgeous guy get sick just because you don't want to be called a pervert? There is no one around and he's knocked unconscious. Choose, Let the guy get sick and might eventually die if he has a weak system? Or live the short time humiliation of being called a pervert when there's hardly a chance since no one is here but us?_

My conscience rambled on. I thought to myself and looked back down to the pitifully gorgeous boy and decided to just help him. I took his leather jacket off and closed my eyes tightly as I tried to roll his black shirt above his head and slipped him out. I squeezed the water off them too and decide to just let him have his trousers on. That would be going too far for my innocent eyes. I sat beside him and let my hoodie and shorts dry for a moment. I sat above him and leaned against the rock I laid my wet clothes and stared at the heavy downpour.

"When will this stupid rain stop?" I grumbled and brought my knees closer to my chest, to at least warm me even just a little bit. After a few hours of just sitting there, I stood up and wore my hoodie and short when I couldn't stand the cold and heard the boy groan and stir awake.

"Uggh. My head hurts." he softly said and held his head softly. I hurriedly dragged my hoodie down and stumbled forward to him.

"You're.. You're awake!" I burst excitedly. He turned to me and his brows scrunched up in obvious confusion. Well, that's what you do when you see a stranger's face meet you when you wake up and in the middle of nowhere too.

"Who are you?" he asked his tone and accent held an elegant tone to it. I wasn't able to realize I was gawking embarrassingly at him until he snapped me out of it, quite harshly too.

"Hey!" He spat. I was taken aback with the sudden character and tone change and moved back a bit.

"I.. I'm Maka." I answered him shortly. He eyed me suspiciously as if doubting my answer.

_The hell? Who dares doubt a person who tells their name?_

I thought as I felt insulted with how he was looking at me.

"From what kingdom are you? I haven't seen you in my kingdom before." He asked, calmly this time but his gaze remained the same, calculating and dubious.

"Kingdom?" I repeated the word I think I heard wrong.

"Yes. Where?" he asked.

_He must mean the country. He must've hit his head on a rock and that made him confuse a country as a kingdom._

I thought to myself and nodded softly to myself.

"I came from Japan. You see I was out to hang out with my friends on my other friend's villa before school starts and I think I was washed up here and then I found you unconscious beside me." I said and explained my situation. He looked at me like I was a crazy woman and pushed himself up, still holding his head.

"You're one hell of a spy. Japan? Villa? School? Washed up? Couldn't you even invent an even better lie? I'm telling you, before you can even lay foot on my kingdom. I will have your head." he said and held a stern look as he pointed at me.

"The hell? Spy? Lie? What on Goddesses' green green earth are you spouting? Did you hit your head or something? What kingdom are you talking about?" I tiff and slammed my palms in front of me.

"My Kingdom! of course! I won't let you lay foot there you cur!" he retorted back and stood up into an attacking stance.

"I asked you what the hell you're talking about?! I don't have any idea of what you're talking about! You must be crazy! There are no existing Kingdoms in Japan!" I screamed at his face.

_The hell with this man?_

"You are in the border of my Kingdom and what Japan are you talking about? There is no Japan Kingdom in this era." he said with a dangerous edge to it.

_He must be really thinking I am some freaking spy and plotting something bad with this 'Kingdom' of his! This is insane! I should just go along with his kingdom fact before I become prey to some crazy man._

"Look here dude. I am not a spy and have no idea how I was washed up here. Most especially I don't even know you're Kingdom so how will I be able to bring harm to it?" I told him calmly, hoping he'd calm down too.

"How will you be washed up here when there's no sea in the distance? This area is surrounded with trees cur. There's no way you were just washed up here." He said and draws his sword.

_Oh no no.. What the hell is he doing having a sword? Is it even legal to bring swords?_

I asked myself as shivers started running down my spine when he took a step forward me. The place was cramped so a few more steps and that tip will stab me. I cringed back as he stepped forward until I hit a dead-end with no possible escape. He raised his sword up and on reflex I crouched and held my head as I let out a cry. I was thinking my head would be off by now but no, it was still intact on top of my shoulders. I looked up to him, teary eyed and saw him looking down at me, once again, wearing a confused face.

"Are you.. Are you really not a spy?" he asked as he kept his sword up above his head and froze.

"I.. I told you I'm not.. I am just lost after an accident.. I swear.. Please.. Please don't kill me." I pleaded as tears broke out of my eyes and spilled down my cheek. I trembled in fear as I squeezed my eyes close and stopped when I heard what he said.

"My apologies." he said quietly and didn't meet my gaze.

"I am Soul." He said and held his hands in front of me. Still dazed, I didn't realize what I did till I felt his large warm hand send pleasant tingles all over my body. In that moment, the rain's downpour was drowned by my heart's loud beatings and everything disappeared except him. My guts clenching so pleasantly, making butterflies stir inside. That warm and lovely feeling that I felt when he shook my hand and avoided my gaze was so new to me that it surprised me.

_Wha-What is this throbbing again?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up! It was a little late since I got a bit lazy and wasn't able to write, but I'm back with chapter 2 so please review :D I'll be waiting, Okay? Everything here Maka's point of view.**

**#Halloween Godspell**


	3. Soudan Kingdom

**Hey! I'm finally updating. It took a while since college was so busy last few weeks, but then, I found time because this week was so relaxing. Anyway, onto the story. Chapter 3 composes of 3 POVs with a new character introduced into the picture, without further ado. Here's chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: How many centuries would it take till I gain ownership of Soul Eater, hmm?**

_**Soudan Kingdom**_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

A day had passed since 'He', and I mean the man I once thought was a paranoid, brought me to the castle he was spouting a while ago.

My jaw practically dropped open as I first gazed at the gigantic beautiful palace that stood so proudly with all of its glory. It was a lively place and loud music was everywhere, with people bustling happily around the place which I think is their Market.

"Wha-What is this place again?" I stammered as I felt myself overwhelmed with the new environment.

"This is the Soudan Kingdom." He answered with pride and smiled. I never thought I'd find someone as cute as Kid, no, maybe even more. His beauty was beyond words.

_Eheeem. Though that may be a bit exaggerated._

I thought and felt warmth creep to my face as I reflected on what I just thought.

"Maka?" I heard my name, which sounded oh so lovely and wonderful, coming from his lips.

"Ye-Yes?!" I answered after staring at him, dazed.

"Are you fine? Perhaps you would like to take a break and rest?" He asked and adjusted the brown hood covering his face.

"I-I'm fine." I said and also wondered why he had that hood on.

_He almost looked like he was hiding or is he a fugitive here? Might be a leader of the rebels, there always is in every kingdom legend I read._

I thought and eyed him skeptically.

"Okay then, there's this place that I want to show you." He said, didn't wait for my reply and grabbed hold of my wrists as he dragged me around town, passing and squishing through the crowd till he finally stopped and we found ourselves on the castle grounds or what I think is the rose garden of the awesome castle.

"Uhh. Excuse me? Where are we?" I asked as I looked around uneasily and really bothered by the tingles his hand gives on my wrist.

"We are on the castle grounds and you can call me by my name, you know?" he said and finally let my wrist go and he took his hood off and flashed me a smile. I quickly averted my eyes, as much as I want to stare at his perfectly carved face, I didn't want him to see my beet red face.

"O-Okay." I answered briefly.

"Anyway, this is the Rose Maze. It is exactly like its name indicates. A maze of roses." He said and walked ahead. I followed suit and tried to stick close. Oh Goddesses, I don't even want to imagine if ever I lose sight of him and end up getting lost in this ridiculously large maze.

"Uh.. Mister-"

"Soul." he cut in and corrected me. I cleared my throat before proceeding.

"Yes, Soul. Uhh.. Do you know your way around this maze? And are we even allowed here IN the castle grounds?" I asked as it bothered me so much.

_What if I was following a person who doesn't know which way to go and a fugitive too? We'll be stuck here and worst be sent to the dungeons!_

I thought frantically as I waited for his answer. He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm always here when I needed a break, so you can practically say that I know my way around here like the back of my hand." He said.

_I knew it! He memorized the castle's paths so he could find a way to escape or a way to infiltrate and overthrow the king! But then again, it means we wouldn't get lost.. but then again.. ARGHH!_

I sighed of relief and frustration and suddenly bumped his back when he halted.

"Oww." I groaned.

"Oh, sorry. We're here." He said and stepped aside, giving me enough view of the place he said we were at.

On the center stood a white three-layered fountain, giving off sparkling waters. Its center pieces were a man and a woman, whose backs were against each other as they held each other's hands. On the surface of the fountain, where waters pooled, tiny crimson and emerald gems were littered, giving color to the waters as it glitters when hit with sunlight.

"Wow." was all I managed to say as that simple fountain, with petite rose bushes around it, took my breath away.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I didn't want to let the fountain off my sight but I didn't want to be quite rude if I don't answer him.

"Like? I LOVE it." I exclaimed without as much as glancing his way and walked close to it. I dipped my hand in the water and quick as a wink drew it back.

"A-Am I even allowed to.. uhhmm.. Dip my hand in?" I stammered, feeling scared at what my sudden impulses might cause me.

"Sure. No one will behead you for that." He reassured yet made me gulp in fright. On reflex, I traced my neck and feared that one dangerous mistake would cost me my head.

"So why did we come here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to show you around the palace and started here."

_Could he be planning on recruiting me on his side and coax me to help him overthrow the king? Oh nooo! What in the world have you gotten yourself into Maka! Don't be deceived by his gorgeous physical appearance!_

I thought and slumped down on the grass when the thought that more troubles were pending to come my way wore me out. I heard a few rustle and noticed him squat on my eye level.

"Because it's Maka, I wanted to show you the wonder and beauty of this Kingdom." He said and accompanied with a sweet, tantalizing, beautiful and inhumanely gorgeous smile. I instantly felt my whole face heat up and cast my head down and let my bangs hide my red face.

"Geez.. What an incubus you are." I mumbled and fortunately which he didn't hear.

"What?" he asked with pure innocent curiosity.

"Nothing. Well then, aren't you going to show me around the palace, Soul?" I asked and smiled.

_I guess, I could stay with him a little longer and maybe get to know him. He doesn't look like such a bad person to me anyway._

I thought as I casually walked beside him, listening to him talk lively about how the Kingdom was so pretty and wonderful.

* * *

**Wes' P.O.V**

"Who is that woman?" I asked, demanding.

"I-I don't know, H-He came back a while ago and already have that woman in tow!" he rushes out as he covered his neck with his hands. I kept my blade pointing at his throat though, because even if he does that I can still slice through easily.

"Are you telling me that he took a girl on the streets and decided to bring her IN the castle?"

"Hiii! I-I seriously don't know sir! Pardon for my imprudence but I-I really think you should go ask Soul yourself." he exclaims as he tried to block the sword I pushed closer.

"Hoooh? Soul? Addressing him casually, are we?" I asked as the menacing aura I was giving grew.

"S-S-S-Soul-sama. P-Prince Soul-sama." he corrected and gulped audibly as the edge of my sword literally touched his neck.

"If you think that's right then go summon him right this INSTANT." I ordered and emphasized the word.

"Ri-Ri-Right away, Your Majesty- King Wes." he stammered before he bowed low and quickly scrambled away.

_Soul.. What the hell are you thinking?_

I thought as I gazed at them strolling around the castle happily, laughing at something the new woman says and she scolds him which makes him laugh more. It's been a while since I last saw him laugh heartily as that, been long since I saw him have ACTUAL fun. I leaned against a pillar as I followed them with my eyes.

The girl was shorter than Soul and she had beige hair tied into a pair of side pigtails. She had this unusually little cloth covering her body which we, the royals, refer as rags. Even Soul was wearing such dirty clothes. They moved onto a different spot and I followed them, from a higher perspective though.

_They... look like they're having fun._

I thought as they didn't seem to be draining of things to talk about. They settled down for a while, to take a break, I think, yet they still laughed and talked.

_Just how much of a talkative is that girl that Soul seems to be infected with it?_

Suddenly the girl stood up on his front and curtseyed. They both laugh and Soul stood up and pat her head. She just laughed after Soul did it as Soul did so. I gripped the hilt of my sword and itched to lash this sudden irritating feeling out. It felt like I couldn't breathe properly and my guts clench and unclench all the time. I turned around and headed for my chambers, thinking the stress the work is giving me had started to act up.

On my way there, countless of heads were bowed down in respect to me as I strode past them without doing a simple act of acknowledging them. It was an everyday occurrence; I walk pass, they bow then I ignore. It was always like that.

Not long after, I reached my chambers. I took my cape off and tossed it to the high-backed chair situated in front of my fireplace, even though it was so untidy to the eyes. I paced towards my king-sized bed and threw my stiff body in then relaxed.

"Ahhh.. My body is sore." I mumbled to myself before a knock reverberated in my room. I quickly shot up from the bed, took my cape off the chair and hang it neatly, then sat on the chair. I cleared my throat before I called out.

"Come in." I said and the door creaked open slowly.

"You.. asked for me, brother?" I heard his baritone voice and turned my head slowly.

"Why did you bring that creature in?" I asked straight to the point.

"What creature?" he asked again, clearly befuddled.

"That girl."

"She is not some creature you can underestimate, brother."

"She is a creature under us Soul, understand that." I said and stood up to be of eye level to him.

"Maka is not someone underneath us, Wes. Everyone isn't, you are the only one thinking about that." He said and turned his back on me.

"You know it too, Soul. They all are." He then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I plopped back on the chair and pressed my fingers on my aching temples and sighed heavily.

"He just won't get it. Why can't he see that he is above everyone else?" I murmured and stared back at the closed door.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

_What was with him saying those things out of the blue? How dare he think of Maka as a creature below us? To start with, no one was even below us, for Pete's sake!_

I thought as I fumed.

"Soul? Are you fine?" A sweet little voice asked me from my side. Everything cleared out all of a sudden as her voice penetrated through my wall of irritation. All agitation, anger and confusion cleared out like being swept by a strong wind as her cute little emerald eyes blinked in confusion and worry at me. A small smile tugged at my lips and I sighed.

"It's nothing." I told her and ruffled her hair.

"Ahhh! Stop messing my hair!" she exclaimed and swat my hand off. I laughed at her cute pouty expression and walked her around the castle and the towns square. Every second, every minute and every hour I spent with her was comforting, warm and light. It had been years since I last felt that feeling and I'm loving it as time dragged on, to think that someone I caught while she fell down would make me feel like this without any effort, I'd say I am quite lucky. I was so comfortable with her presence that I actually forgot the time and just noticed it when she stopped on her tracks and her stomach growled cutely. I stared at her and saw her blush furiously. I unconsciously snorted and immediately stifled it yet unfortunately I was late and she noticed it, her blush intensified and she stammered then.

"I-I.. It-It's.. uhhh.."

"Haha! I'm quite hungry too, shall we go grab our dinner?" I said and pointed to a store not too far but was a well-known store in the kingdom for its wonderfully delicious foods.

"Oh! Your most hi-" the shopkeeper, a citizen of mine, was about to greet me in their usual greetings when I managed to cut him.

"Oh! What a wonderful store this is!" I exclaimed which caught Maka off guard and made her jump a little.

"What's with you exclaiming suddenly like that?" she asked before she turned to the shopkeeper.

"Uhh.. We would like to eat, is there a vacant table here?" she asked him, however, the shopkeeper's eyes were locked on me.

"Well, if it's table for the hi-" he paused when I waved my hands above my head and gestured for him to stop by crossing my arms.

"Errm.. If it's table for two, there are. Follow me please.. err.. folks?" he seemed hesitant a bit before he led the way and we followed. While we were on the way to the table the other citizens that were eating paused and looked toward us while having their mouth hanging wide open.

_Well, I can't blame them, because I was so annoyed and irritated with Wes, I forgot my hood and carelessly walked outside._

I thought and sighed.

"Your hi-" someone almost said but I quickly cut her.

"Good Evening Folks! Having a good meal?" I asked loudly. They slowly bobbed their heads up and down as they kept staring at me.

"Oh! Good then." I said with a smile. All along I felt their stare on us and on me was a very sharp intent gaze.

"What?" I asked as she didn't show any will to avert her eyes.

"I didn't imagine you were.." she said and paused, looking like she was debating on whether to say it or not.

_Did she find out?_

"..so intimidating." she continued.

"Eh? Intimidating? Me?" I asked. She just nodded in response as she kept her eyes on me. I guffawed loudly as the thing that troubled me was nowhere close on what she actually was thinking. She jolted when I laughed and her face made it worse, she was too cute that I couldn't help but laugh.

_I've never laughed this loud before._

"Go ahead and laugh all you want." she said and pouted, crossed her arms and averted her cute emerald orbs.

"My Apologies. It's just that, I didn't imagine a maiden could be as cute as you do." I confessed and watched in amusement as different kinds of expression flashed across her face. She mumbled some words which I failed to hear and so I leaned closer. Again, I just loved seeing her cute flustered face and let out another chuckle.

"Why do I seem to feel that you keep on making a fool out of me?" She suddenly asks and narrowed her eyes on me. Even when she does that, I always find her lovely and amazing. I didn't notice I was staring at her, dazed, till she snapped her finger and brought me back.

"Are you listening to me, Soul?" she asked again.

"Oh! My apologies. I was uhhh... I was.. uhmm.. I was thinking of something." I tried to reason out.

"It's quite obvious though, anyway, why don't you hurry up on your food so that we can go on our way?"

"OUR way?"

"Yes, of course, because of your little detour, I didn't have the chance of finding a place to stay, you know? I don't know the place and don't have a job to support myself. You ought to help me since you brought me here." she ranted and pointed some things out. Suddenly, her words sparked a trigger in my mind and for me, it was a damn good idea.

"Then, Maka. I have the perfect settlement for you." I exclaimed excitedly and accidentally held her hands, not that I disliked it though.

"Wh-What?" she stammered, probably from suspicion and uncertainty.

"Why don't you come and work at the palace?" I suggested like what any good 'citizen' would do.

"EH?!"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review if you like me to continue this story. Support + Reviews = Energy & Ideas. Got it? I look forward to your reviews okay? Thanks! **

***Halloween Godspell**


End file.
